The Whole Package
by lukeandlorelailvr
Summary: Set after The Season 5 WHOPPER! AU cuz APRIL DOESN'T EXSIST!JavaJunkie....
1. Late Night Confrontations

Disclaimer: Kay, if I owned Gilmore Girls, we would see a lot more L/L action (dirty? Maybe…) so obviously I don't own Gilmore Girls. Gilmore Girls belongs To Amy Sherman Palladino (My absolute ROLE MODEL) and the WB (my heaven!) NOT ME! (boo hoo )

BTW: SO SORRY ITS SOOO SHORT! The next one will be so much longer ( if you think its worth continuing)

Chapter one

The late night confessional and a bit of Lorelai ranting

**The Diner (right After The Proposal)**

"I a-asked you," her nerves were getting the better of her now that she had seen Luke's reaction. "If you would marry m-me"

Stunned silence filled the room and it seemed like an eternity before Lorelai spoke again

"Luke you and me belong together, I had feelings for you for a long time before we started dating and I know you did too. I know I can always trust you and I know that you will always be there for even when no one else will. You are my always, my forever. I have never felt like I feel when im with you with anyone else. When im with you I always feel safe and loved. I love you so much Luke I never want to ever be without you." When I'm with you I feel so content. After we broke up I told Rory that I thought that you were the one. After we broke up I stayed in my bed for 2 days, I didn't eat, or talk to anyone. I felt empty without you." She paused

At this Luke sat down at the table that Lorelai was sitting at.

"Well I love you too Lorelai" he said hoping his reaction didn't cause her to think otherwise

"I have _never _said that to any other guy before." "Luke say something, please"

Luke's expression turned from surprised (haha no kidding) to soft and loving as he took Lorelai's hand.

"Lorelai, I love you, I have loved you for nine years and I want to marry you. I've thought so much about a future together; so don't get the wrong idea, But I can't help feeling that your doing this for the wrong reasons. Because you are upset with Rory and your parents." Luke said

"Yes, I am upset with Rory and Im pissed at my parents but right when you were standing there talking about how Rory is ruing her future I realized that I can trust you to always be on my side, no questions asked and I want you to be with me for the rest of my life." Lorelai Ranted

"Are you sure that you feel right about this?" Luke asked

"Yeah, they'll be no running away last minute from this one!" Lorelai said trying to push some humor into there very serious conversation.

"No! That's not what I meant I…" Luke started.

Lorelai silenced him with a kiss "I was just kidding! So is that a yes, are we engaged now?"

"I guess so…uh … I mean yes" he stated definatly.

"Good" she said before grabbing his hand lightly "so you were thinking about our future huh?"

"Yeah about that… Luke started shifting uncomfortably.

"What?" Lorelai said she saw the nervousness in Luke's eyes and started to get worried.

"I sort of…well I kind of…but then I gave it back…and the "what about the kids" …and now I feel like an idiot."

"Huh" said Lorelai laughing, "that made no sense hon."

"I bought the Twickham house …for us, I have always wanted to live in that house and you said that you thought it was really pretty so I thought… well I don't know but I bought it like an idiot without telling you. Thinking that you would want to live there with me but then the whole "what about the kids" thing happened yesterday. And I thought that you weren't considering having a future with me so I told Taylor to take back the house" Luke explained.

"Oh my god" Lorelai said shocked that he bought them a house

"I know im so sorry that I didn't tell you,"

"That's the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me! Hell, that's the sweetest thing _anyone's_ ever done for me. I would LOVE to live there with you do you think you can get it back? And don't feel awful I sort kept something from you too.

"Really you want to live there? What did you keep from me? You haven't seen Christopher again have you?"

"No of course not, I-I think I might be P-Pregnant." Lorelai said timidly.

**A/N:** Dun-Dun Duuuuh! HEHEHEHE I absolutely looove cliffies! I will update tomorrow, ( if you want me to continue) GIRL SCOUTS HONOR! Not that's im a girl scout (or ever was for that matter…) LOL but I will update probably really early, or really late, cause im going to the JETS game tomorrow! Heehee im sooo excited cuz I have never been to a football game before. (What can I say I was a deprived child LOL) anyway Love ya'all!

PLEEEEEASE, press the button, it will make all of your wishes come true…


	2. Life Changing Information

Okayyy, so im a reaaaaally bad girl scout. But whatever, I was close enogh. ONE DAY LATE AINT sooo bad is it. Ya'll gotta appreciate what you have and all that crap anyway, ROTTEN KIDS! The jets game yesterday was sooooo fun Gavin DeGraw was there! Plus sooooo much stuff has been going on in my life that I forgot about fixing my stupid computer that keeps crashing. Believe it not this is not the chapter that I had in mind when I wrote last chapter's A/N because shortly after that that my beloved PC crashed and I had to type it all over again. Technically im not a compulsive liar...

Disclaimer: don't own it, so why bother suing ehhh?

Chapter two: Life changing information

Still in the Diner…..

"Really?"

"No, Im not sure yet but I was craving apples a lot when I was in the hospital with Sookie and I asked the doctor and he said that they wont be able to tell until like two weeks so I was going to take a pregnancy test this weekend and tell you if it came out positive cause I didn't thin you were like a family guy so I didn't tell you but if I am I didn't want you to hate me cause I love you and I don't want to have to go through I all alone like I did last time." She broke out into tears

"Oh Lorelai" Luke stood up and hugged Lorelai as she cried "I could never hate you, and I 'm thrilled at the idea of you being pregnant. Ill always be here for you."

"Mm hmm" she sobbed into Luke's shirt "I should have told you im really sorry." "So you're not mad?"

"Its ok, we both should have talked about this and us and our future together."

"Yeah" she yawned. She was still tearing

"Come on cheer up everything will be ok" Luke tried to reassure her.

"Mm Kay."

" Look how late it is it's nearly midnight!" Luke said looking at the time.

"Yeah c'mon lets go upstairs."

"Hey im happy now" Lorelai perked up.

"Aw jeez!" Luke said.

Laughing they made there way upstairs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai woke up in the early hours of the morning .she sees that its only 2:15. Lukes arm was protectively around her waist. During the excitement of certain events (Dirty!) Last night. She totally forgot about one very important person she should have talked to. She slips out of Lukes Bed Grabbed her Cell Phone and heads toward the door of the apartment. She settles herself on the stairs as not to wake Luke and hits the 'all-familiar' speed dial one.

'Hullo." Rory answers the phone grumpily (not surprised as its 2 in the morning)

"Umm hi Rory, this is your mom I mean duh who else would call you at two in the morning when were fighting!" she joked.

Rory smiled at the sound of her mom's voice

"Okay im gonna get straight to the point, I know that were in a fight and you think I don't 'get you' or whatever but since this conversation is not going to have anything to do with any unfortunate events concerning you that happened in the last few days I would appreciate it if you could pretend not to hate me for just a few minuets cause I have big news"

Hurt washed over Rory's face then she smiled "what's your damage Heather"

At this Lorelai smiled Thing may not be right between them but at least she could count on this conversation as being as pleasant and joy filled as conversation like these are supposed to be.

"Me and Luke are getting married"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed so loudly that Lorelai thought it might wake Luke but at that moment she was just happy at the reaction her daughter gave her.

"Oh my god mom, when, how, I need details, Ahhh" she squeaked again, "this is so great."

"Im glad your ok with it" Lorelai simply stated.

"Ok with it, this is the best news I've heard for a long time. Lukes the perfect guy for you mom. I'm so happy. Oh my Gosh How did he propose?" Rory asked curiously.

"Uh actually he didn't I did"

"Really"

"Yeah it wasn't what you would call normal, let's just say, we went... Modern" Lorelai and Rory laughed.

The girls started laughing so hard Lorelai doesn't notice Luke coming out of his apartment until he speaks

"Lorelai what are you doing" Luke said tired

"Oooh is that Luke!" Rory said with evident excitement in her voice.

'Um yeah, Hun who were you expecting, the Spanish inquisition?" Lorelai joked, happy to (somewhat) have her daughter back.

'Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition' she replied "put him on!"

"Hey Rory" Luke said trying to keep his normal 'grump' tone but couldn't help smiling.

"Congrats, I heard the news" Rory spoke sincerely.

"Um yeah thanks" Luke said unsure of 'which news' she had heard.

"I'm really happy for you both" Rory said and smiled.

"Thanks!" he said yawning "ill pass you back to your mom"

"Hey Rory" her mom greeted (for the second time) "I'm going to go now, I know we will talk again sometime." She wanted to make her convocation light, because she was tired.

"Oh o.k." Rory says wanting to go into more detail but understanding.

"Yeah, Me and Luke are going to go celebrate some more" said Lorelai smirking.

"Aw jeez" said Luke

"Dirty!" Says Rory

They all laughed

"Bye hon." said Lorelai

"See ya mom" said Rory

Lorelai hangs up and grabs Luke to help her up.

"C'mon we need to go back inside" she yawned

"Lets go back to sleep" Luke said heading in the apartment.

"I wasn't thinking about sleeping" she says with a mischievous grin on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The next morning

Lorelai is sleeping in Luke's apartment as a beeping went off in the background it gets louder "Luuuke!" She groaned at nothing at particular. His alarm was going off so she figured that it was like 5:00 in the morning, as she turned round to hit him in the nose she realizes he isn't there. She reaches over to the alarm clock and it says 8:30

"Damn how the hell do you shut off this alarm!" she screams again to no one in particular hitting every button on the clock.

"Agghh" she picks it up and throws it to the other side of the room after she had done that she feels something under her stomach

She gets up and looks down and on Lukes pillow is a back box she picks it up and gasps as she sees what was inside

"Oh my god" she exclaims as she opens the box she sees a beautiful silver engagement ring five diamonds. There was one large diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on either side. She puts it on her finger

"Perfect fit" she exclaims

She puts on Lukes boxers (as well as his shirt which she is already wearing) and runs downstairs

In the diner Luke is serving two customers when Lorelai hugs him from behind almost knocking everything out of his hands then puts her hands on his eyes.

"Guess who" she says in such a high pitched voice it sounds like a squeak

"Oh I dunno" said Luke playing along.

"Well if you cant recognize your fi- girlfriends voice after knowing for like 10 years then you don't pay attention much do you" She said as she keeps hugging him.

He just looks at her then goes back to what he's doing.

"Either that or you have hearings issues" she snickered

Cesaer yells orders to him and he turns around to pick up the orders Lorelai but Lorelai is still on his back

"Must you do that?" He questions going to pick up the orders.

"of course" she stated pointedly.

"Well it doesn't hurt to ask"

They stop behind the counter

"Wow" she says holding her left hand up

"If this is too much for you I totally understa..."

But her kissing him softly yet passionately cut him off, after a few seconds of kissing he broke the kiss

"So your sure this is okay with you" he restated.

She kissed him again slightly more fiercely this time.

"You really need to stop worrying Kay" she mumbled against him.

"Why are you wearing my boxers?" he changed the subject.

At this she just snickered and kissed him YET AGAIN!

The kiss got pretty heated and they momentarily forgot that they were behind the counter in the diner with an audience. That matched with Lorelai current attire (of Luke shirt and boxers) was point of interest for the whole town at that time. They were still making when Kirk interrupted them.

"Is that sanity" (they broke apart) "I mean Lorelai Is totally hot and everything" (Luke Gives him the evil eye and Lorelai snickers) "but her making out with the man making my breakfast in his underwear doesn't make me feel all that comf..." Kirk explained.

Lorelai then cut him off "shut up Kirk" and gave Luke a just as passionate but quicker kiss.

"Bye Butch" she said (with a over dramatic accent that made bye sound like baahhh) heading up the stairs she giggled like a little girl.

Five minuets later she came back own, she had changed into a pair of jeans, but she was still donning Luke's green and red flannel.

"Why are you still wearing that?"

"Because I'm engaged" she said proudly.

"I know, but why are you still wearing my shirt" Luke was clearly not seeing Lorelai's point.

"To celebrate our engagement, it's sort of like an engagement shirt" she laughed as she left the diner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Inn….

"SOOKIE!" Lorelai screamed as loud as she could when she entered the dragonfly kitchen.

"Oh my god are you okay, is someone hurt, dying, are the munchkins taking over the world again?" Sookie said bolting from where she was in the pantry.

"Whoa no calm down I just have some fabulously juicy new gossip" Lorelai was surprised at her best friend's reaction to her scream.

"Ooh do tell... "Sookie said excited

"okay, apparently there's a new engaged couple in town" she said double checking her left hand to make sure Sookie couldn't see her ring.

"Ooh, was it Kirk, cause I got to tell ya those crazy kids are just PERFECT for each other" Sookie squealed.

"Nope it's not Kirk and Lulu" Lorelai trying hard to contain her excitement.

"oh okay, well did Ms. patty find a new man?" Sookie asked confused.

"Noooo..." Lorelai said playing with the hem of Lukes shirt hinting.

"Well then I don't... wait why are you wearing... ehmagod!" Sookie screamed long and hard after fleetingly catching a glimpse of Lorelai's ring.

Lorelai smiled

"I can't believe you guys are engaged, gosh I'm so happy for you. Okay so would meringue cookies, or apple crumble be better for the reception, because the crumbles more fancy, but cookie would be easier to... Oh I have to write this down" Sookie said grabbing a notepad and pen.

"Sookie wow slow down" Lorelai tried to calm her frantic friend.

"Sorry, it's just... I'm just so happy for you! You finally have your perfect man!" Sookie started bawling hysterically into Lorelai's (technically Lukes) shirt.

"Yeah, I'm so happy, me and Luke F O R E V E R!" Lorelai said slowly "it's going to be great..."

A/N okay so should I make end, or continue? I planned on having this up yesterday, but we didn't get back until late, and I was tired so I took a snooze. Btw, I had like NOOOO reviews last time, I was hurt, and I asked myself is it because its bad, or boring because I got WAAAY more reviews for Emily's Epiphany, but whatever. Caio!

That tiny button will make me very happy...

!REVIEW!


	3. Boy is Back in town part 1

A/N: OMG u guys I cant believe I haven't updated for 3 weeks and 2 days! Ahhh (that was exact btw, cuz I looked it up, hehe im such a dork sumtimes…) wow, well you should expect more rapid reviews from me now as im currently managing my time better (I hope) anywho I have tons of hw (fucken teachers UGHH) so this one is probably shorter than the last two (but they are centuries years old now so it doesn't matter ! lol)

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!** This chapter and following chapters will have some spoilers from the new season in it.

IMPORTANT NOTICE 2: This is not the original chapter, for those of you who read the old one, I have stared what I changed to make the pregnancy thing less confusing!

PLUS! Im saying that TJ and Liz are not yet in Stars Hollow

Luv ya'll who reviewed, cuz on the first chapter I didn't get that many…

Chapter Three!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Diner (around Lunchtime)

"Hey Luke" Lorelai asked sitting down at the counter "Have you told your family about…. Everything"

"What family? I have a nephew who hates me, and a sister who I haven't spoken to since last year!"

"Well you should at least tell them… everything, and Buddy and Maize too.

Plus Jess doesn't hate you, trust me I know"

"How do you know? Plus I thought that you weren't telling people about being pregnant until you were sure"

"Jess came by the Inn today, just after I was done talking to Sookie"

"Did you tell-"

"I filled him in" Lorelai cut him off

"everything" Luke asked

"yup he knows the whole caboodle"

"oh okay then" Luke went back to serving orders for a few minuets until he randomly said. "Do you think he'll come by here?"

"what?" Lorelai said confused " oh, you mean jess? Well I would say so, at least for congratulations, hes not THAT assy. Although he seemed more interested in rory"

"How do you mean?"

"well as soon as I mentioned Rory to him, he started pumping me for information" "he told me he was actually doing something good with his life, but he said he needed to show Rory something, and that that's why he came back".

"oh" Luke was disappointed.

"Of course he said he had planned to stop by for a visit anyway, and that was before I told him about us, he never knew."

"never knew what?"

"He never knew that we were going out, I though Liz would have told him, but he said he hasn't talked to her much recently."

"Neither have I"

"which is exactly why you need to tell her about the engagement and the (lowers her voice) possible baby" Lorelai says and Luke gives her a questioning look.

"You have to tell YOUR SISTER!" you have to tell people that your close to, plus Liz, and Buddy and Maize don't live near here."

"Well we'll stop by Sniffy's sometime and tell them there"

"Sorry, beat you there, I have us a table for tonight, we can tell them together"

"okay, you're the best, thank you" he says giving her a kiss.

"I know that" she smiled. "NOW CALL" she says getting up and handing him the phone.

"Okay, okay fine" he says dialing Liz's number "Hi Liz its me Luke… no, no Im fine… oh well that's good… and TJ (Lorelai motions for him to hurry up)…. well actually Im calling because I have some pretty big news…"

Lorelai smiled, she hoped that someday, she would be able to call Rory like that, things were getting better between her and her family, but nothing would be the same anytime soon.

Next time: Jess decides to stay at the dragonfly for a while, plus he goes to the poolhouse and has a talk with Rory. Luke and Lorelai go to Sniffys.

it USED to be "…tell people **until your until your third month**?"  
it USED to be just "**baby**"

These things, were changed to make the pregnancy thing less confusing because **SHE DOSNT KNOW IF SHE IS DEFINATLY PREGNANT YET! AND THE OLD CHAPTER THREE MADE IT SOUND LIKE SHE DID!**

A/N: Yes, im still continuing, this is gonna be a long story, be cause I HAVE GREAT IDEAS! Mwahhhh….. ill update ASAP. Hope you like, and give me some things that you would like to see in this story, im still afraid that its getting boring. Au- revior!

Reviewness should be happening……….


	4. Boy is Back in town part 2

A/N: Whoa! Hey everyone aren't ya sooo pleased with me that I updated so fast!… well whatever I am, YIPPEE I got my new cell phone yesterday and im like soooo happy about it! I hope you like this chapter; it's a little longer than the last. Im gonna start updating like I did on Emily's Epiphany, so ya'll should be happy! Read and review, ENJOY!

ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTICE: Just to clarify, Lorelai hasn't yet taken the pregnancy test; she is just presuming that she's pregnant; she actually takes the test in the next chapter! In the last chapter the things I wrote about her possible 'pregnancy' might have mislead you to think that they were sure about being pregnant, THEY WERE NOT! I changed parts of the last chapter to make it less misleading, PLEASE REREAD THE LAST CHAPTER!

Chapter four: Boy is back in town part deux (2)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dragonfly Inn about three

Lorelai is coming back to the Inn after spending time lunchtime at the diner with Luke.

"Oooh back so soon?" Michel greeted her sarcastically as she walked through the door of the Inn.

"Shut Up Michel, anything important happen while I was gone?"

"Well if you count one of the toilets in room four getting blocked, the large woman in room seven ordering SIX orders of the lamb chops to her room 15 minuets ago and that sarcastic bastard of a nephew of yours jumping down my throat every two seconds then yes, you missed quite a bit" Michel remarked in his strong French accent.

"Wow Michel, I think someone needs a nap, should I go call your mother—, wait what nephew, jess is here?" Lorelai asked shocked. "What's he doing here"?

"What everybody does here, sleep, and watch television AND EAT MORE LAMB CHOPS THAN _NORMAL _PEOPLE CAN EAT IN A WEEK!" Michel spat as the large lady from room seven passed through the lobby.

"Whoa Michel calm down, er, thanks for the news, I'll be right back" Lorelai said quickly before dashing up the stairs to Jess's room.

She knocks on the door and waits a second, before Jess opens the door.

"Oh hey Lorelai, what's up?" Jess greeted after opening the door

"What are you doing here Jess?" Lorelai got straight to the point.

"Wow, um well I decided to stay in Stars Hollow for a few days, I need to talk to Luke and I'd like to talk to Rory too, so I figured I'd stay here." He explained.

"Listen, about Rory…" Lorelai started but jess cut her off.

"Aw jeez, look im not going to try and get back together with her im not stupid!" Jess said and Lorelai gave him an 'are you sure about that' look. "As I told you this morning, I've made some changes in my life, and I would like to talk to her".

"Okay sure, but I should warn you, she has a serious boyfriend" Lorelai informed him.

"…. And I'm sure he's top notch" Jess said sarcastically "but I have a girlfriend, and besides you and Luke are getting married which makes her my cousin, which would make going out with her weird".

"Chaaa, no kidding" Lorelai joked.

"Well I gotta go get some things and talk to Luke" Jess said after checking his watch.

"Of course, don't let me keep you!" Lorelai said as sweetly a possible.

"Bye Lorelai, see ya 'round" Jess said

"Ya buh bye" Lorelai stated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the diner…. (About 5am)

"Well hey there! Uncle Luke" Jess said opening the door of the diner

"Jess, er, I mean what are you doing here?" Luke said startled.

"Oh please, im sure Lorelai told you," he snarled

"Well yes, she did tell me you were here but not _why _you're here" Luke explained.

"I'm here to see you, ya know to chill (Luke gave him skeptical look) I need to talk to Rory, so I figured that id check in on little old stars hollow" Jess retorted.

"Well it very nice to fit us into your, I'm sure, busy, busy schedule!" Luke raised his voice slightly.

"Sorry I didn't call, okay I _have _been busy, and that's why I came to talk to Rory" Jess said

"What are you the secret service now? What could possibly be _sooo _important that you need to talk to RORY about but you refuse to tell anyone else?" Luke asked

"I wrote a book"

"What." Luke asked his voice barely more than a whisper.

"You heard me I wrote…" Jess started.

"A book?" Luke finished

"I wrote a book" Jess restated.

"You wrote one?" Luke asked dumbfounded.

"Yes" Jess answered tiredly

"Really" Luke questioned.

"No" Jess said sarcastically.

"What!"

"Yes! I W R O T E A B O O K!" he repeated slowly

"Why?" Luke was curious.

"Im not on trial, so quit the third degree," Jess snapped

"Sorry im just… You wrote a book?" Luke asked again.

"Not again…." Jess groaned.

"And Rory really needs to know this because…" Luke was confused.

"I wrote it about her" Jess said abruptly.

"Huh" Luke mumbled folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" Jess was agitated.

"I just cannot picture you writing a book, being an author, will you get book awards and everything" Luke teased

"If you keep this up, Im out of here!" he said threateningly

"Okay then" Luke laughed

"I promise that ill be back for the wedding, and if Lorelai gets the pink I suppose ill be back then too"

"Okay, wait what?" Luke stuttered confused, "How did you know"

"oh please, it is so pathetically obvious…. To someone who listens in on your private conversations" he adds as a look of shock overcomes Lukes face.

"oh my god jess, I swear if miss patty heard you shed think…." Luke started before jess cut him off

"The town would already know"

"Well ya I guess that is true"

"See ya around jess"

"Bye Luke" jess said before leaving the diner and driving that 20 minute drive to Hartford….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that evening

Luke and Lorelai are in Luke's truck heading to Sniffy's to tell Buddy and Maize about they're engagement.

"What are you talking about, The Clash is sooo much better Jethro Tull!" Lorelai argued trying to put the combat rock CD in the CD player

"No" Luke playfully argued back.

"Totally!" Lorelai defended

"Pur-leez" Lorelai gave him the infamous Gilmore pout and it worked like a charm.

"Fiiiiiiine" Luke admitted defeat and popped the CD in

"Oh yay oh I love this song!" she said excitedly as 'Rock the Casbah' came on.

"Shoutiiiing all night yeah! Rock'n the Casbah, Rock the Casbah" Lorelai sung loudly with the music as Luke shook his head.

"Its not shoutin all night yeah, it shareef don't like it" Luke said as Lorelai continued belting the wrong words.

"You embarrassed of me!" she said feigning shock.

"No, just your personality" he teased

"Ugh"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Pool house

"Rory, your dinner is ready" Consuela the maid called through the intercom.

"Coming" Rory replied through the intercom.

As Rory goes into her room to fetch her watch, the doorbell rang

"Perfect timing Logan!" she said to herself as she went to open the door

"Jess!" Rory was dumbfounded.

"Yes?" He answered seriously

"What, er, why are you here?" Rory asked confused.

"I need to talk to you"

"Sure, well, um, come in…" she said motioning to sit in the living room

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sniffy's

"Lucas!" Maize screeched as the two of them came through the door.

"Hey Maize" Luke said

"And well hello, again Lorelai, nice to see you" maize greeted politely.

"Same to you" Lorelai offered with a smile.

"Come, come, Lucas sit down we don't want you two getting all cold!" maize led them to their table.

"Thanks a lot maize, uh could you maybe get buddy, we sort of have some news we would like to share with the both of you" Lorelai asked once seated.

"Oh my…" Maize said before scampering off to find buddy.

"10 bucks says she's already figured it out" Lorelai turned to Luke and said the split second maize scurried off.

Luke chuckled slightly until maize and a flustered buddy appeared at the table.

"so, you said you have something to tell us " Maize said without hesitation

"Uh well yeah… Luke?" Lorelai urged Luke to tell them

"Me and Lorelai are getting married" Luke said with confidence.

They both looked shocked for a moment, but there faces were overcome with pride

Maize pulled Luke up for a hug. "I cant believe that your getting married"

"Oh thanks" Luke said back.

"naaaah, I am so happy for you Lucas" Buddy said

"Thank you buddy"

"And now Lorelai…." She said before turning to face Lorelai.

"Congratulations my dear, how long have you and Lucas been together now, it must have been a while is it not?"

"Oh, er I think its been about a year." Lorelai

"Wow, I don't ever remember Lucas being with ANYONE for a year, it's so funny"

"Oh well neither have I so…" Lorelai started before Maize abruptly cut her off.

"How did your parents take the news?" Maize wondered.

"Excuse me"

"Your parents, how did they take the news?" Maize repeated.

"Oh um, well I haven't told them yet, im not very close to my family"

"Oh, that's shame. Well we should bring out the appetizers for you lovebirds" maize said with a smile "come on buddy"

"Yes, im coming" buddy answered quick before watching maize go into the kitchen.

"Lucas, if you need anything for the wedding, im here for you son"

Luke was touched and looked at Lorelai, who gave her the heads up, before continuing.

"Well, there is one thing…" Luke said, "We would like you to be the best man"

" Lucas I sure am touched. I haven't been best man at a wedding since…. Well you know the story. I feel honored, I really do, thank you"

"Your welcome buddy" Luke said

"Now, let me go and get your appetizers…" he said before rushing off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the pool house

Rory had stayed in the pool house for two hours talking to jess. He had told her about the book and they had talked and had a good time.

Rory's cell phone rang and she went into her room to answer it

"Hello" Rory answered her cell phone.

"Hey Ace, it's Logan"

"Hi Logan!" she says

"You having a party without me?" he asked jokingly, after hearing Jess's laugher in the background.

"No just, um my soon to be step cousin came over, so we've been talking for a while.

"Oh cool, well do you want to go out tonight, cause I got us a great reservation"

"Sure that sounds great" Rory said with excitement.

"Kay, ill be there soon, bye"

"Bye" Rory replied.

Rory comes back into the living room where jess is and they start talk again for about a half hour before Logan gets there.

"Uh jess, I gotta go to the bathroom, ill be right back" Rory said before rushing off to the bathroom.

"Kay" jess said absentmindedly.

Rory had not been in the bathroom two minuets when Logan came through the door.

"Ace?" Logan said entering the pool house.

"Who?" Jess asked curiously as he stood up to face this new stranger.

"Ac-, er, Rory. Is she here?"

"Yeah she, er, she'll be right out" Jess said, "Who are you?"

"My names Logan" Logan said as he shook Jess's hand.

"Jess" jess replied, "Im, um, Rory's ex-boyfriend"

"What?" Logan said a little too loud.

"Hey Logan!" Rory said entering the room.

"I better get going" Jess said as he made for the exit.

"No way, you're not going anywhere" he motioned for jess to sit down. "Why did you lie to me, Ace?"

"I didn't" Rory stated calmly.

"You told me that your cousin was here, and HE (he motioned toward jess) is certainly not your cousin"

"Actually, he kind of is my cousin, his uncle Is Luke"

"Who's Luke?"

"I've told you before, the one that my moms marring" Rory said

"You lied to me though!" Logan yelled and stormed out of the pool house.

"Logan!" Rory shrieked after him.

"Here we are again" Jess said to himself before sighing and leaving.

Next Chapter: Lorelai takes a pregnancy test, and 'bumps into'Rory. Emily and Richard find out about the wedding, with mixed results

A/N: I really don't think that I hit buddy and maize's characters well. But please tell me what u think. Criticism and suggestions are very much welcome. PLEASE read and review. Last 2 chapters I got like 5 reviews in total, so unless I get at least 8 reviews for this chapter, I wont continue!

Purple is your friend………


	5. On The Road to Recovery

A/N: love ya'll that reveiwed, cookies to you all! I have had the weirdist week, firstly, its 1st quarter grading time at my school. JOY!... no really... plus, my school announced that the school play this year is going to be the wizard of oz, one of my FAVOURITE movies ever! yay, i want to be dorothy, and parents want me to be dorothy too, but it really between me and a few other girls who are much better better singers than I, so the chances of me being Dorothy are thinner than an Atkins diet. AHHH well, id rather be the cowardly lion anyway (its funnier).

Disclaimer: omg I cant be bothered to write I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS on every chapter, so if you really think that im like one of the GG writers, then just look back at one of my other disclaimers in another chapter, and go see a doctor….

Btw: for the sake of the story, im saying that the whole 'Rorys in the room next to her grandma's because she having sex thing' has happened already

Chapter 5:On the road to recovery

Lorelai picked up the phone. She didn't want to do this, she really didn't but she _had_ promised Luke that she would. She didn't understand why her parents needed to know about the upcoming wedding, but luke insisted that she tell them, so she was about to...

"hello?" the maid answered

"hi, uh, yes, I'm Lorelai, I'm um… Richard and Emilys daughter, may I speak with them?"

"Daughter? ooh yes…. one moment" the maid replied

It was less then 5 seconds when Emily picked up

"Lorelai?" Emily said "well I certainly wasn't expecting this!"

"uh yeah, welll ….. I want to have lunch" she said hastily she decided that she didnt have the nerve to tell her over the phone.

"Lunch?" she asked.

"yeah, meet me at 1:30 …. At the house".

"Okay Lorelai see you then" she said before hanging up the phone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

1:30 Lorelai's House

Lorelai heard the shrill doorbell rang from where she was in her room. "Coime In!" she yelled.

"Lorelai…." Her mother scolded "you should always meet people at the door, it's the polite thing to do y'know"

"yes mother I know its the polite thing to do"

"you need to welcome your guests more formally and... What the hell happened in here?" Emily said upon entering lorelai's room. The room was full of boxes. Earlier that day she had tried to clear out her closet to make space for Lukes things, but she gave up midway through and never finished.

"oh yeah, sorry"

"what on earth happened here, a tornado?"

"no i was, er, just doing a bit of... spring cleaning" she replied quickly.

"Spring cleaning?" her mother asked in disbelief. As she is looking around the room, she sees something down next to the bed, and picks it up.

"Lorelai what is this?" she says holding up Lukes watch as if it were a piece of trash

"well i think its pretty obvious, it looks like a watch to me" she replied sarcasticly

"I know its a watch but who's is it, its not exactly your style, is it rorys?" emily asked

"no its not rory! okay, its just a watch, nothing special, now can you just forget about it and stop being all Nacy Drew on me" Lorelai said going into her (equally trashed) bathroom.

"im just getting earrings mom, we can leave in a sec" but Emily was too fasinated by the object next to the sink to listen.

"Lorelai what on earth is this?" Emily schreeched bringing the razor to lorelai

"oh my god mom, not this again..." Lorelai groaned as she leaves the bathroom, with Emily following close behind.

"well whos is it, or do you have some sort of facial hair problem that i (being such a bad mother) failed to notice as you were growing up.

no but i...

"well, do you need to shave" Emily asked in her condescending sarcastic manner.

"its Lukes okay! she raised her voice. "its all lukes! the watch, the razor she ran over to her closet and pulled out one of lukes trademark flannel. "and this! is lukes shirt, okay, so you can stop pestering me now!"

"uhh okay, Emily said. _whats up with her mood?_ she silently thought.

"now lets go" lorelai said heading down the staires _i just want this thing to be over_

"hold on mom ill be right there" lorelai said heading over to the phone. She grabbed a big post-it, and a pen and scribbled a note:

Luke,

Im out to lunch with my mom, ill probably be back around 3- ish, and ill swing by the diner, so have that coffee ready for me. oh and if you get the chance, pleeeez take a look at my microvave, its making that wierd sound again, and its like the only thing in the kitchen that gets used. ill DIE without it.

Love ya

Lorelai

As Lorelai turned around to go back to her mom, she practically knocked her over, as Emily had been standing right behind her, watching what she was writing.

"Awh gees mom, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"How will Luke be getting in?"

"What"

"That note, how will he get in the house, while you're gone? He doesn't have a key does he?"

"No" _but he will on Monday..._

"Well then how would he get in, break in maybe?"

"No ... I leave my doors unlocked"

"But it's very rude for him to just come in without knocking

"But he's here all the time

"So"

"So? It's a waste of time if he has to knock every time he comes over here, which is often"

"But still its impolite to come into someone's house when there not home"

"But he wouldn't know that I'm not home until he comes in, and sees the note"

"He would if he knocked"

"ahhh" Lorelai screamed "dad can come in your house when your not home?"

"yes but we are married you are not" _hehehe we will be soon_ " honestly, anyone would think that you too were living together"

"we are not living together mom" _but will be soon. "_Now please, lets go" Lorelai said, but before Emily had a chance to reply, Lorelai was already practically out of the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At The Restaurant

"...I mean, at least they could give us some appetizers..." Emily ranted

"Mom, Luke and I are engaged" Lorelai blurted out.

"What, that filthy diner man proposed?"

"No, actually I d-did" she stumbled "a few nights ago"

"This is outrageous..." she shrieked before leaving the restaurant.

"Oh boy" Lorelai said, before getting up and following her.

Later At Lukes

"Oh hey Luke" Lorelai said shoving herself through the mess that was Lukes diner in the middle of the lunch rush.

"Hey yourself" he said leaning in for a kiss "you're back early" Cheeseburger?"

"Nah, just coffee, I can't stay here long" she stated.

"It takes you five seconds to eat a cheeseburger!"

"Well in that case, why don't cha just cook me up a five course meal?"

"Roast turkey, or grilled chicken?"

"Uh, I'd go with the chicken"

"So, do you want the cheeseburger or not?"

"Uh, I wish! I'm heading to Hartford."

"Going to talk to Rory?"

"naaah, just, you know some errands..."

"like...?"

"oh plenty of things, picking up the new lampshade for the inn, stopping by a drug store"

Luke is confused for a second but suddenly realizes what she is talking about

"oh" he replies, and then says in a slightly more hushed tone "get it from doses"

as if on cue babette and miss patty come into the diner panting.

"congratulations sugga, we knew it was gonna 'appen" Babette said elbowing Lorelai in the ribs.

"yeaaass congratulations Luke" Patty said and winked before turning around at sitting at a table with Mrs. Cassini.

"They know ALREADY!" Luke said shocked.

"hence the going to Hartford, i'm going straight back here after, Kay?"

"Fine by me" he said as he leant over to kiss her. "I would like to know these things."

"Well you would figure it out eventually" She smirked. As she was leaving the Diner Her Cell phone went off, She answered it, but there was no one there. "Damn that's like the third time today that's happened." Lorelai said to herself as she's walking through the door of the diner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At The Hartford drug store.

Lorelai enters the drug store, carefully avoiding anyone who looks like they may know her parents, and picked up a pregnancy test and a few other things. She holds the test inside her clenched fist so that you can't tell what it is unless you look at it carefully. She heads to the cashier to pay, but while she's mid way across the store she gets another Mystery call. She answers it, and while she is answering the phone she accidentally knocks into someone who was also on there cell phone.

"Oh Sorry" She stammered while quickly picking up the test. "I wasn't paying any atten…. Rory?" She says as she looks up for the first time since she bumped into her, and realizes that it's her daughter.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Rory asked just as shocked as her mom was.

"I was buying… uh…." She avoids eye contact with Rory and had a guilty expression on her face. Rory sees' what's under her arm, and gives Lorelai a questioning look.

"Well I've been craving apples, so…" Lorelai started to explain.

"Did You Tell Luke?" Rory inquired, cutting her off.

"yeah, a few nights ago" Lorelai said unemotionally.

So does the town know about the engagement" Rory said trying not to sound too hurt.

"oh" Lorelai chuckled remembering that morning "yeah" "By the way Rory, I'm moving… To the twickham house, "

"Oh" Rory said coldly.

"Yeah, Luke bought it" Lorelai said trying to fill in the gaps from this awkward conversation.

"Mom?" Rory says timidly, looking deep into her moms blue eyes for the first real time during there encounter. "Could you tell me…? Y'know if you're pregnant?"

"Sure honey" Lorelai said and gave her a small smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the house

Lorelai rushes in, grabs her jacket and is about to leave when the phone rings:

ring "maybe nits Rory!" she thought as she went to pick it up

ring "but maybe it's my parents." she thought bringing back her hand

Ring "but i'm already late, and if it's Luke and I don't pick up, he will get worried" "ooh better answer..." she thought

"hello Lorelai it's your father"

hello dad" she said 'damn!'

"is now an okay time to talk

"oh nooo now's a perfect time to chat... "i'm only about to go take a pregnancy test and Luke will call the national guard if i'm not there on time." she privately though

"great! well il make it quick, listen i wanted to apologise about what happened at lunch today with your mother"

"really! youre apologising?"

"no, im not apologising, i just thought that you would apriciate the call after the way your mother acted today was atrocious, and you and luke deserve more respect than that, thats all"

"well thanks dad, but i really gotta..." she tried

"Lukes a fine man Lorelai, and although he may not be the perfect man we had in mind for you... financially, he is a fine gantelman and i know he loved you very much"

"well thank you dad, but (if you dont mind me asking) why the change of heart"

"lets just say, i dont want to be gran thats all, bye bye lorelai" and with that, richard hung up.

"wow" she muttered to herself before grabbing her keys off the table and heading for lukes.

... Back in the Diner

"Luuuuuuke! " she yells from the door "sorry im late, i had to stop back at the house and grab a jacket and then my dad called..."

"Did you get it?" he asked cutting her off

"Yeah, can we…." she motions toward the staircase.

"Sure" he answers "Ceaser, ill be right back" he yells into the kitchen

"okay boss" he yells back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Lukes Apartment

Lorelai comes out of the bathroom. "Okay so in exactly 10 minuets, you're going to find out if you're a daddy!" Luke smiles at this. "I saw Rory in the drug store"

"Oh wow, was it weird."

"Yeah, it didn't even seem like a real conversation". She said "It was all small talk, I told her that were moving"

"Oh good! How did she take it?"

"I have no idea" she said.

"Huh" he said, not in the questioning way 'huh' more like confirmation 'huh'.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minuets. Most of the time confirming a pregnancy out of wedlock is a nerve-racking and awkward time, but for them it was totally different. She knew that he would always be there for her, so they had no reason to be tense.

"What are you thinking about?" She inquired.

"Oh nothing" he replied distractedly.

"boy or girl?" Lorelai blurted out.

"huh?" Luke was just plain old confused now.

"Just then, you were comparing the advantages of having a son vs. a daughter, trust me, I would know, many of my ninth grade biology classes were spent pondering the exact same question that's in your head right now".

Luke looks up to her a smiles, but then they heard the faint beeping sound of Lukes watches' timer, and they knew that it was time to go and see the results of the pregnancy test.

They get up and walk into the bathroom hand in hand, and as they enter the bathroom Lorelai looks at the test and sees one word PREGNANT. Luke is purposely standing just out of sight of it, so he is trying to read Lorelai's 'poker face' expression.

"so, what's the conclusion?" Luke said trying not to act too eager.

"Boy is defiantly better for the second child…." Lorelai started.

"you know what I meant!" he snapped.

She slowly lifts up the test so that he can see the two blue stripes for himself.

"oh wow." Luke says completely blown away.

"yeah, wow" she said smiling. Completely unpredictably Luke kisses Lorelai. Sweet and innocent, but passionate at the same time. As they broke from the kiss Luke swept her up into a big hug.

"I'm gonna be a daddy" Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear

after a few minutes hugging Lorelai blurted something out "oh my god I have to tell Rory!"

"oh uh okay then" Luke replied.

"Sorry, it's just that when I bumped into Rory, I told her that I would tell her when I got the results of the test, and well... I did so..."

"oh yeah I know, it's nothing to be sorry for."

"okay she said reaching for her cell phone" As Lorelai is dialing the number of the pool house there is a knock at the apartment door

"Luke!" kirks voice is heard from outside the door

"this number is no longer in use, if your trying to contact Rory Gilmore, please try the main house number, the number is..." the message on Rory's phone said

"Kirk, go away!" Luke yelled

"no!" Lorelai said having a bright idea. "tell him to come back"

"uh okay..." Luke said "KIRK!" he yelled "get back in here"

"hello Lorelai" Kirk said upon entering the apartment. "congratulations..."

"that's okay Kirk, actually I need you to do me a favor, ill give you five bucks for it"

"i'm up for the challenge" Kirk replied.

"okay, so when I call this number, I need to say, hi my name is James, I'm a friend of Rory's from school, and I would like to speak to her"

"is this a prank phone call? because mother always says..."

"Kirk this is not a prank phone call, do you want the five or not?"

"I do want it yes"

"then get on the phone" Lorelai said

"hi-h-hello, y-yes my name is James andimafriendofrorysfromschoolmayispeakwithher" he said really fast.

"yes one moment" the maid replied.

"thank Kirk" Lorelai whispered as she took the phone from him.

"Hello?" Rory's voice rang over the phone

"hi it's me" Lorelai said. Luke gave Kirk five bucks and told him to go downstairs.

"oh hi mom" Rory replied

"so... you, uh, told me to call about the test"

"oh yes" the eagerness in her voice increased.

"well I took it"

"and..." Rory said laughing

"and yourgonnahaveabrotherorsister" Lorelai said

"what! mom what did you say"

Lorelai was quiet for a minute, but then with a hand squeeze from Luke she regained her confidence "honey, i'm pregnant"

"Oh My God you're pregnant!" she yelled and then started jumping up and down. Emily (being the nosy person she is) came to her door and heard what Rory was yelling.

"Cecilia" she said motioning for her to come over "who is Ms. Gilmore on the phone too?"

"her friend James from school" the maid replied. Emily just stood there for a minute stunned and confused. but shook it off to go and finish her DAR paperwork.

"sooo, have you seen the doctor yet?" Rory asked her mom

"not yet, but me and Luke are gonna try and get one for next week" she said excitedly

"oh okay cool!" she said but was interrupted by Emily.

"Rory, Rory dear, we have to get ready for the DAR meeting"

"okay grandma, um coming she said hurriedly.

"sorry mo-_James_, I have to go now"

"why, us grandma there, I mean of course she's there, but where are you going, and did she hear your yelling, does she no its me?"

"no James, I don't believe she does, or did. I am actually on my way to a DAR function right now. I will call you back when I get home... and yes, I have your dorm number"

"ha-ha very clever you should be a PI or a detective or something weird like that."

"okay, will do, bye" Rory said slipping her cell in her purse before she left

... Back at Lukes apartment

"so... Rory knows" Lorelai stated as she hung up the phone

"Rory knows" he repeated, checking that off his metal to-do list.

"I have a good feeling about this, looks like we're on the road to recovery after all. now, let me fill you in on what happened at lunch with my mother..."

A/N: huh! what did ya'll think? ive has been working on this chapter for like EVER, so I hope you like it! sorry I didn't really put anything about the end of the rory/logan fight, there will be something big happen to Logan in the next chapter (hint! hint!) so the rory/logan plotline will be explained there. I REALLY don't like Logan, especially after how he treated jess on last night's episode, he was such an ASS! tell me u thought about last nights episode in your review, and tell me what you think of the' April' storyline, i HATE the idea of Luke having a daughter, but I don't think she turns out to be his daughter (sorry, spoiler!)

Its purple, and its cute, and it will tickle you if you press it...


	6. Lots Of Talking

A/N: hey guys, thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! What I put in the A.N at the bottom of the last chapter was not an official spoiler, friends of mine know people who work on the set, and they said April is NOT lukes daughter, plus, if you read Ask Aussiello's column from last week he says: "the show is not gonna jump the shark, People just need to watch the show and trust (Amy Sherman Palladino). They've taken you this far. Have a little faith." Plus Aussiello said he didn't think anyone could find fault with the episode 6:9 and I was like **WTF!** I found one MAJOR thing wrong, **APRIL!** Aussiello is a liar, **I CANT BELIEVE APRIL IS LUKES** **DAUGHETER! UHH they ruined the show!** Oh well that give me a new gimmick for this story 'hey, read this story and fid out how FANTASTIC GG would hare been without April…" I don't think that im gonna watch the show anymore I mean honestly, the show has bee at a downward spiral for some time now, and im just plain **sick of the OOC'ness** in it. Its pathetic now! Oh well I have no idea why my friends friend reckoned that April turns out not to be Lukes daughter, im giving them a good spanking! (Dirty!). oh well, by the way, there is speculation from many other GG fans now that the **DNA samples got mixed up** when April was doing her test and that **Luke turns out NOT being Aprils father BUT** that its **not revealed until the spring**. (because 6:10 is the last episode before winter break) all I can say is I CAN ONLY DREAM… AND PRAY… AND HOPE!

Disclaimer: If G.G was mine then April wouldn't exist, and Luke ad Lorelai would already married, but guess what? I DON'T OWN IT. Sorry to burst your bubble….

Chapter 6: Lots of talking

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the blowout with Logan and Jess, Rory was upset. Of course, it was only two days after, but jess had practically run off that night (after giving her a copy of his book: the Subsect). And she hadn't talked to Logan since. She had wrecked her friendship with Paris (over Yale) she wasn't speaking to he mom (even though things had gotten better), and there was NO WAY she was telling Emily about her boyfriend problems. There was no one she could talk to, so she drove to the only person she could think of

"Oh hey Rory" Zach greeted as Rory came into Lanes apartment.

"Uh hi Zach, is Lane here?" she asked hopefully

"Uh yeah one second" Zach said before rushing off

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane" Zach yelled through the loud music blasting from lanes room

"Yes?" She answered

"Rory's here" Zach told her.

"Rory?" Lane asked

"Yes!" Zach said pointing to Rory.

"Oh hi" she said coming out of her room.

"Hey Lane could we talk" she said gesturing toward the door of her room

"Uh suuure," Lane said lets go she said

"Oh my gosh Lane, I reeeeaaally need some girl talk time" she said lying stomach up on lanes bed as soon as they got into Lanes room.

"Well I'm not surprised since you and your m…" she stopped herself from saying 'mom'

"Its ok Lane, I miss my mom, and Logan, and Paris! Uhhhh this whole not going back to Yale thing has really screwed me over; I've lost everyone, Paris, My mother, Logan, and Im beginning to think im losing my grandfather too! I don't understand why they just can't live with the fact that Im taking a break from school!"

"Because its you, Rory!" lane said as if it was obvious

"What's that supposed to mean!" she said infuriated

"Hey, c'mon Rory, you…. Miss 'I have to be perfect at everything' is leaving school, YOU LOVE SCHOOL! Its just not you, that's all"

"Well, I didn't come here to have this debate; I came here to talk to you about Logan"

"Logan?"

"Yes, I have no one to talk to, he's been avoiding me and I have no idea what to do"

"Well isn't it obvious: talk to him" Lane said

"But is it that easy, I mean do you just go over there and talk to a guy like that?"

"Yes, now more importantly, WHY is Logan avoiding you" Lane said with intrigue.

"I think it's because of jess"

"Jess?"

"Yes, he came to see me about a book he wrote, and Logan saw us talking in the pool house and assumed the worst"

"Well… do you still love jess?"

"No" Rory said after she took a moment to think about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, he IS going to be my cousin soon, and although he is really nice and we have great chemistry, I just think of him more a friend now and I don't want that to change.

"Okay, so go tell that to Logan"

"You think?"

"I know, now, how is everything else?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Diner, about 7:30

Oh luuuuucas Lorelai said as she came into the diner and plopped herself down on a stool.

"What can I get you?" he said coming over to her

"We need to talk"

"Breaking up with me are you?" Luke said sarcastically

"you wish' Lorelai said and smiled a devilish smile

"What?" Luke said

"Just wait a couple of months" she said while miming her self throwing up.

"Yeah okay" he said "so what did you drag your self out hear to talk about?"

"The house." She stated simply

"Yours, mine, or ours?"

"Oh my god that is such a greaaaaat movie…. The one with Lucille ball in, the new one looks bad but…… ohh Luke can we go see it when it comes out?"

"Sure, but back to my question, which house are we talking about?"

"The one formally known as Twickham plus the one formally known as 'crap shack' plus the one formally known as….. The apartment above the diner."

"Ahhh okay, here lets go upstairs"

"Upstairs?" She giggled like a little girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Upstairs

"Okay so….. You wanted to talk about the house…. es?"

"yeeeeeees, I was talking to Taylor about putting my house up for rent yesterday…."

"You were?" Luke asked

"Yes, anyway, I know that you wanted me to sell my house…."

"No I didn't!" He defended

"You didn't?"

"No where did you get that idea?

"I just assumed…." She started

"It's your house do whatever you want with it"

"Okay, well anyway Taylor said that the town laws require it to be inspected before I put it up for rent, so I had it inspected this morning…"

"You did?" he had no idea how he was missing all of this.

"Yes. Keep up!" she smiled "the inspector said that the boiler for the downstairs stove is like dead so he is gonna fix it but he needs to shut off my hot water heater for a few days"

"Good thing you own an inn, it obviously comes in handy sometimes" he joked

"Sooo not funny" she said

"You can stay with me if you want" she offered.

"Oh I would, but you know, Bill down the street's got a waterbed…."

"Yeah well I've got something bill down the street doesn't have?

"Dirty!" She screeched

"Take it however you want he said with a smile" before walking to the other side of the apartment

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, I've decided, im going to talk to Logan. He's been avoiding me for days now and im sick of his childish behavior! He's my soon to cousin for crying out loud, its not like jess and I could get back together even if we wanted too." She ranted to herself on the way back from lanes. She was on her way to Logan's dorm. When she arrived at Logan's door Finn and Colin answered.

"Oh um r-Rory" Colin stuttered

"ooooooooh" a drunken Finn blurted out.

"Logan needs to talk to you"

"Oh uhh okay" she said confused and nervous coming into the door as Finn and Colin left it.

"Hi Logan… is it bad?" she said straightforwardly

"I going to b completely honest about this, I can't be with you anymore, im sorry"

"w-what, Logan I-I don't understand" tears were escaping her eyes "what did I do wrong"

"You did nothing wrong ace, it was me" Logan said. Rory's confused expression made him feel the need to explain more. "You may have been my first girlfriend, but you were not the first girl I ever slept with."

"I know this" Rory said still confused.

"A few nights before you became my official girlfriend I had a bit to drink and me and this girl I was with… I thought we were fine but (Logan sighed) she wasn't on the pill."

"Oh my god. Logan is she pregnant?"

"Uh yes" he said looking down as if he were ashamed. "This is why we cant be together, her parents want us to get married and since this is partly my fault, I feel as though I must do as they say" and with that he left Rory's life forever. Drowned in tears Rory picked up her cell phone. She didn't care if they were fighting she didn't care about her pride or her ego, all she wanted was her mommy and she didn't care who knew it. She pressed speed dial 1 and the phone began to ring.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile (what happened during all this) In Lukes apartment

Luke and Lorelai was horizontally making out on Lukes couch when Lukes door opens Liz and TJ are outside with 3 big suitcases. The second the door opened Luke and Lorelai jumped apart to different ends of the couch. Luke repositioned his baseball cap while Lorelai is smoothed out her hair and sucked in her lips with her hand covering her mouth to cover her smudged lipstick.

"Liz!" Luke said annoyed and embarrassed.

"Well hi right back at ya big bro!" Liz said clearly oblivious to the current situation. "Good to see you again Lorelai!"

"Y-yeah, you too" Lorelai stuttered finally looking up from where her eyes were fixated" on her shoes, still trying to wipe off her smudged lipstick.

"Liz what are you doing here!" Luke said getting more angry, than embarrassed.

"I just wanted to stay here for a few days until we get everything started up at our house, we just came back from the renaissance faire." Liz said

"Well you can't stay here, there's not enough room"

"Sure there is! Liz says clearly clueless "you have a huge bed that me and TJ could share, you could take the couch…"

"Did you ever consider staying at the dragonfly inn?"

"Yes, but this would be cheaper"

"The Dragonfly is the Inn that my friend and I own we will be happy to give you a room on the house"

"I don't know, I don't want to put you out"

"Oh but you don't mind putting me out!" Luke chimed in

"Trust me, its no trouble, we have a great chef, Plus, its closer to your house!"

"Well ok then" they said and start to leave.

"Wait Liz, at least stay for dinner!" Lorelai said

"Well…. If you insist they say continuing putting their stuff outside the door for when they leave.

"I don't want her to stay," he muttered in Lorelai's ear as they were moving they're stuff back out.

"C'mon, she's your sister!"

"Exactly" Luke replied

"puuur-lease" she says and looks at him with her infamous pout then kisses him softly.

"Ok fiiiiiiine" he says as Liz and TJ come back into the apartment

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dinner time

After 35 minuets of arguing (mostly from Lorelai and Liz badgering Luke) they had finally sit down to dinner.

"mmmmmm" Lorelai said "This is really good Luke"

"Yeah" they all agree

"So Luke, Lorelai, what's new in your lives"? I can't tell you how much I've been dying to her about the wedding!"

"Well, we haven't really done much planning yet, its only been about a week and we've had a lot to do." Lorelai said

"So Luke what else is new" Liz asks staring at Luke since he had been avoiding the 'what's new' topic the whole time.

"noth-" he started to say, but Lorelai kicked him "well uh- me and Lorelai., We're um moving!"

"Oh cool" Liz replied "where to?"

"Oh a house down the street from here, you might of passed it on your way up, it has big pillars on the outside, and…."

"Oh yes, that house is beautiful!" Liz squeaked "oh TJ, you have to see this house, its so…." she said as she turned to talk to TJ

"Why aren't you telling her?" Lorelai said into Luke ear keeping her voice low

"Why don't you tell her, it's a girl thing

"nooo, it's a sibling thing, you're her brother you tell her.

"Why?" He asked.

"If Liz and TJ were pregnant who would you like to tell you"

"Liz" he admitted reluctantly.

"Okay then"

"Okay" he said facing back to the table "we also have some other news"

"Oh okay ! What is it?"

"Lor- I mean we ar-, she's, aw jeez, I don't know how to do this, okay, lets try this again, Lorelai's pregnant.

"Oh my gosh" Liz screamed "that's great"

Yeah, we are going to try and have the wedding before I start to show, because I really don't want to have to wait over a year to get married and I want to be able to fit in my wedding dress.

"Logical reasoning, excellent!" Liz joke "and Lorelai if you ever need help please ask me, oh its going to be wonderful to finally have a niece or nephew I cant wait!"

"Okay since you're the first to know the official news then you have to promise not to say anything" Luke said.

"Oh I won't" Liz promised.

"So, Liz, TJ how are things with you?"

"Things are great! The renaissance fair is going strong. Why only yesterday a man came up to me and asked if……" but Liz didn't get a chance to tell them about the renaissance fair because at that exact moment Lorelai's phone started ringing.

"Luke! Look…." Lorelai said pointing to the caller Id on her cell phone that clearly stated 'RORY'.

"Oh uh Lorelai needs to take this she'll be right back" Luke said to Liz and TJ

"No, Luke come with me" she begged.

"What, why" he said lowering his voice

"Please, I need you"

"okay, sorry Liz we will be right back' he said before letting Lorelai drag him into the stairs of the apartment.

"Mom?" Rory said the second her mom picked up.

"Yeah Hun it's me" Lorelai said sensing the emotion in her daughters voice.

"log-gan, h-hes gone" she practically cried into the phone.

"Oh hunny" she said trying to console her distraught father as she mouthed l-o-g-a-n l-e-f-to Luke who was just as clueless as ever.

"I can't believe him 'e gunha muray hrrrr" Rory mumbled into the phone in a fit of crying.

"What Rory I didn't catch that, Marry who? Logan's getting married?"

"One of Logan's ex-girls is pregnant and his parents want him to marry her"

"Wow" Lorelai said "more and more like Christopher everyday"

"Mom I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let what Huntzburger said affect me, and I shouldn't have dropped out of Yale. I'm going back mom, I promise. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you

"Really!" She said hopefully

"Yes now get your ass down her- or actually Lukes, I'm staying with him for a few days while our stove is getting fixed."

"Kay, be there in a second.

"Love ya kid" Lorelai said before hanging up the phone

"Rory's coming" she jumped up and down before hugging Luke and whipping back into the apartment.

Next, Lorelai spend there time reconciling…. at the mall, and Lorelai and Emily talk.

Oh and I may not update for a while, im going on vacation after thanksgiving, and will be gone until the middle of December. I will try and update before then… but no guarantees

**A/N:** so Logan's history! What do you think? I know that there are a lot of Logan lovers out there and so im sorry that they broke up, but I am not really a fan of him so I got rid of him. I personally didn't like Dean, Jess or Logan. If I had to choose one of them for Rory I would choose jess, but I don't think that Rory has found a perfect boyfriend yet. Plus if I had to choose between Rory and Jess or Luke and Lorelai I would DEFINATLY choose L/L. so I am going to bring in a new bf for Rory in later chapter after she had spent some alone time and realizes she needs to meet new people. OHH and in response to many people popular belief that Lauren Graham is off **I DO NOT AGREE WITH YOU! ** I think the 6:9 pretty much proved to us that it's bad writing and **NOT** bad acting. Btw **I LOVED **the scene with Lorelai and Luke in Luke's x- apartment. It was hilarious "I want a Barbie, and a pony, and roller skates, and roller skates for the Barbie and the pony…." Then the classic 'Luke cuts her off with a kiss' was perfect there! Plus the making out was totally cool, and the sitting on his lap also. "When I was in 5th Grade I told everybody that Eric Astrauder was my boyfriend and we made out on his motorcycle." That was CLASSIC Lorelai but I was disappointed by lack of heat, Aussiello said that that would be lots of heat, (**LIAR! LIAR**!) Buthb I failed to see 'lots of heat'. Did I miss something? Did my TiVo TiVout once again? Lol actually, the 'Lorelai sitting on Lukes lap' was the only thing that was reasonably heat-ish'! ahh well it was the **ONLY** (except for Lorelai and Rory getting back together) **GOOD SCENE!**

**_REWIEW!_** I need somebody **_REWIEW!_** Not just anybah-ah-dy **_REWIEW! _**


	7. Reconciliations

A/N: Hey everyone, i'm finally back from vacation! woohooo! For those of you who read 'That Damn Kirk!' I will try to update that in a couple of days. On a less depressing note **_GO SCOTT PATTERSON!_** I am soooooo happy that he signed for season 7, cuz seriously, what would we do without him... Hope you guys enjoy the story. Oh, and **orangesherbert7**:You are right, and due to faith in ASP I have not stopped watching the show, but I'm just kind of peeved that ASP is really sticking to the April story, because (in my opinion) they don't need it. I am also relieved to hear that (as far as we know) Vanessa Marano HASN'T been offered a season 7 deal, and since they all have to be sorted by like January, that gives me hope that the April story will not be a permanent thing. Also, in episode 13 (spoiler) Luke is asked if he knows 'for sure' if April is his daughter, which makes me think that we will get to see the end of the April storyline before the spring vacation. I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTER!

Oh, and also, this story is set about September 2005. I thought id add this, because I realized that the timing of this story is kind of confusing, so I just thought that to make it a little less confusing.

Chapter 7: Reconciliations

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Apartment above the Diner

"Hey guys, sorry about that." Lorelai said to Liz and TJ as she came back into the apartment.

"Its fiiiine" Liz assured them

"Oh, well... Would you guys mind if my daughter joined us for a while?" Lorelai asked

"Actually, we better be going, said Liz "we want to get checked in and go see a movie, so we should best be heading out".

"Oh okay Liz." Lorelai said.

"Bye" Luke said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

20 minuetes later 

"Mom?" Rory said quietly as she opened the door.

"Hey babe!" said Lorelai who was lying on the couch with her head in Luke's lap. She got off the couch and went to hug Rory.

"I'm sorry" they blurted out at the same time.

"No mom, you have nothing to be sorry for, I was the one who was being stupid, and you were only trying to help... could you ever forgive me?" Rory mumbled, her head tight against Lorelai's shoulder.

"I already did" Lorelai smiled.

"As much as I'd love to come back to OUR house, I should probably head to Yale, I have to talk to the Dean and start catching up on what I've missed during my hiatus from life." She said sadly.

"Yeah, you're probably right, plus you will need to move back in and stuff" Lorelai said, trying hard not to be upset.

"Yeah, mom I feel horrible but... I guess I won't be able to come home for a while, a couple a weeks at least" Rory muttered.

"That's okay sweets, call the second you're finished and come home, we will have an all girls (turns to face Luke) plus Luke movie night with popcorn, and Chinese food, and pizza, and chips, and Oreo's, and..." Lorelai started rambling.

"I get the point mom" she laughed.

"See you soon babe" Lorelai said.

"Yes, call me a lot, okay?" Rory asked.

"Kay." Lorelai answered before Rory reluctantly left, waving all the way out the door to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Two days later (at Lorelai house)

Its 8:00 in the morning, and Luke and Lorelai are lying in bed.

"Seriously Luke, you have no idea how great it is to be back in my own house." Lorelai said.

Luke just smiled as the phone began to rang

"Hullo?" Luke answered groggily

"Who is this?" Came the shrill voice at the other end of the line.

"Luke, who is this?" Luke said

"This is Emily Gilmore now may I please speak to Lorelai" Emily impatiently said.

Luke sighed. "Uh yeah..." he said passing the phone to Lorelai mouthing 'your mother' to her. She scrunched up her nose closed her eyes and mimed having a fit before reluctantly taking the phone after Luke's silent protests.

"Hi mom" she said cheerily as she was making faces at the phone.

"Lorelai, I behaved badly at lunch last week, I was being rude and impolite, and I should have behaved that way, although I truly think that you shouldn't marry Luke (pause) I will just have

to learn to not criticize that which makes you happy, because Rory tends to take your side of every argument,and I don't want to lose my granddaughter again."

"Thank you mom" she said to Emily

"So about this wedding, I was thinking..." Emily started

"Bye mom" Lorelai started to hang up the phone.

"(Sigh) bye Lorelai" Emily said

"..." came the sound of the dial tone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Two weeks later (at the diner)

"Luuuuuuuke" Lorelai begged.

"No" he stated.

"Please!" she pouted.

"No" he answered.

"Ugh, your so…" but she was cut of by the cell phone ringing.

"Hello" Lorelai answered her phone in a 'depressed' manner.

"Hey mom, it's me" Rory said.

"Hello me" Lorelai said jokingly to her daughter

"Guess what" Rory said dramatically.

"What, me" Lorelai chimed in.

"I'm coming home this weekend" she practically screamed.

"Really!" Lorelai said excited.

"Yes" Rory practically squeeeeeeee'd

"Really really!" Lorelai joked.

"No" Rory said sarcastically.

"What?" Lorelai was confused.

"Just kidding mom" she stated the obvious.

"Oh" she laughed. "What time are you coming?"

"About 7-ish, is that okay"

"It's a date" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Will Luke be okay with that?" she quipped

"See you later, kid" Lorelai said

"Bye mom"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The next morning

Rory and Lorelai (with multiple appearances from Luke) had there movie night with tons of junk food. They watched all three of 'The Godfather' movies, as well as 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory', and the original 'Yours, Mine, and Ours'. They both fell asleep on the couch, but soon after, Rory woke up and dragged herself to her room. When Lorelai woke up that morning (early, from morning sickness) she had a brilliant idea, and didn't hesitate sharing with Rory (no matter what time it was).

"Wake up my darling daughter, my sun shining... sunshine" Lorelai added smirking.

"Mooooom" Rory said yawning "why are you waking me up nooooow"

"Because WE are going shopping" Lorelai said proudly.

"Shopping?" Rory sat up with a jolt.

"Yeaaaaaaass!" Lorelai explained "a mother daughter bonding shopping trip after our crummy time apart!"

"Oh fun!" Rory smiled "What are we going to buy?"

"I was thinking..." Lorelai started, "And I know you might not want to... But..."

"Mom, just tell me!"

"Baby clothes?" She said, bracing herself for her daughter decline.

"Really? Oh my god that's a great idea" Rory exclaimed.

"You think?" Lorelai said happily.

"Yes!" She squeaked lets go she said running out of her room to go take a shower.

Lorelai went back into the kitchen, when she saw Luke making pancakes for her and Rory.

"Awhhhh, you're so sweet" she said coming up behind him and snaking her arms around his waist.

"I am NOT sweet" Luke grunted.

"Of course you are" she said with a smirk before leaning and whispering in his ear "May 18th"

"Excuse me?" Luke was confused.

"That's the day that I think we should get married" She whispered softy.

"Oh okay" he said without a care.

"... Don't you want to know why I chose that date?" She said, a smile playing at her lips.

"That was the day of our first kiss on the porch of the Dragonfly" he said turning round

"You remembered?" she said, half mockingly, half amazed

"Of course I remembered" Luke said turning back to the pancakes. Lorelai just smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The Mall, 1 hour later

"mom, mom" look over here" Rory said pointing to a cute boutique infant store

"Oh my gosh" Lorelai said coming into the store "oh I wish I knew the gender, we could spend hours in here picking out clothes" she said to Rory

"Mom…." Rory said sounding wary

"look over there" she said eyes wide open as she pointed to the person in the other side of the store"

"_It couldn't be…" _Lorelai Prayed, hoping her eyes were mistaken.

A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFY! **Okay, so who do you think the person in the store is? I'd like to see what you think, so review even if its just one name, I don't care; just review pleeeeeaaaassseee! **Don't worry guys, I wont hold out on you much longer, I realize that I have yet to have any wedding plans, or baby plans, in the story, but I have some plans for this story, and I just wanted to get the Rory/Lorelai conflict settled, and the Lorelai/Emily conflict out the way before I started doing any actual wedding plans or doctors appointments. Next chapter will have a LOT to do with the wedding, and the baby, and I plan to get it up before Saturday, because I am also working on a Christmas one-shot called 'A Christmas You'll Never Forget' which is a take on L/L first Christmas (i.e. The one during season five, which would of taken place in-between 'Not as Cute as Pushkin', and 'Woman Of Questionable Morals') and I am also working on a New Years oneshot called 'When the Ball Drops' ( I was tempted to add a Dirty) and that is just another version of New Years for the entire Gilmore/Danes clan.

R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W... PLEASE!


End file.
